Kyouya deals with demons
by haru's
Summary: A new customer,a blonde pretty boy, flirts with Tamaki. Kyouya trys to tame his urge to kill. TamakixKyouya.


Most people know that Kyouya likes money, a lot. At six Kyouya's neighbor, Ryuu, opened a lemonade stand. So Kyouya made his own, except his cups had pictures of half naked girls pasted onto the side. Ryuu got one quarter that summer and it was from a laughing Kyouya. At seven his parents bought him a shining X-007, 8-gear, mountain bike for his birthday. He sold it to his classmate for five times retail price. By twelve Kyouya had as many stocks as most millionaires. The boy had talent, it was in the family, if you pricked them they'd probably bleed green. But with this love for money as well as status there came a price. The family barely had time to see each other for each other besides the stuffy social parties that came every once and a while. But even though they hardly knew each other the importance of being the best still weighed on their shoulders.

People may know all this, but they don't know his one only true weakness.

Our dear boy typed away at his laptop ignoring the Hiitachins, who were making funny faces at him, flirting, and even going as far as pulling their pants down, but he had his way of concentrating. Than a voice rang through the old music room sounding the announcement of his weakness. For a moment, a very tiny one, he halted in his writing before continuing on. His weakness ran up to him and swung his arms around strong shoulders. "Good morning mother," he sang.

There was another slight pause that only a narrator could notice "Good morning Tamaki."

"Oooh I have the greatest idea for tomorrow's theme. How bout' we do a swim team theme. We can get a pool in here, it'd be great! The girls will love it."

Kyouya coughed lightly into his hand to hide his smile. _Tamaki wearing only a tight little speedo, I love themes. If only I could get him to wear a bikini. _

"Yes, yes that will do."

The blonde frowned. "That's it, a fine?" How about a 'What a wonderful idea father, you're the smartest, sexiest, loveliest man I've ever laid eyes on,'"

"I don't know about smartest." Kyouya laughed, brushing it aside with a joke._ Yes sexy! So sexy! Why am I so OOC? But I can't help it, look at him._

"I am too, smart."

"Yes, yes, I'm trying to work here." _I'm trying not to molest you._

"Fine." There might have been some hurt in his voice, but that was Tamaki, the melodramatic queen, I mean king.

And so the princess, sorry, king left Kyouya to talk to the day's first customer, a petite young boy in blue with…huh what a boy?

The boy went up to Tamaki and bowed deeply to him till the tips of his spiked blonde hair touched the floor. Blushing the boy held out a small wrapped package with a tiny white bow. Tamaki seemed a bit startled, but his charm turned on almost automatically and he received the gift with the usual glowing gratitude he always gave customers.

"I am quite honored that such a beauty would come upon my path with such fine manners. It must have been true fate that this day would come….." Tamaki went on and the gullible small freshman seemed to eat up his sweet candy words with wide eyes.

Something about the boy's hopeful eyes stirred an angry spirit in Kyouya's being. _You stupid fool, Tamaki isn't gay, don't you think I know. Just stop it. How dare you even get near him…I swear on my Verizon stock I'll shred you into little pieces (the following line of thought has been taken out due to graphic violence, please wait…doo doo do do dooo doo dada lalalala)...,dammit._

…,,,

The boy returned the next day, this time with flowers and Tamaki let out a squeal of delight. Kyouya was let out his own grunt of disapproval.

_Didn't I tell you to stay away from him. Wait no I didn't, I guess you can't hear my thoughts. But you should be able to, demon child._

The two blondes exchanged hugs and happy chatter as if they'd known each other forever. Kyouya just couldn't help, but glare from over his newspaper every few seconds to assure hands were kept to themselves. After what may have been the twenty-second glance, Kyouya found himself staring eye-to-eye with the _demon child_, who just might have been smirking at him, but the exchange was too quick to be sure that it had actually occurred. _Did he just, no, he couldn't have, wait he did it again, oh my god that kid must be suicidal, he wants me to kill him. He really does._

Kyouya's feet carried him away before he could reprimand them.

"Tamaki, I have to talk to you."

"Mm, but I'm with a customer."

"Now."

"What is it?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Don't trust that kid, he's a demon child," he answered bluntly.

"What? But Shiro-chan is so cute, nothing that cute can be evil."

"What are you talking about, he's in disguise, don't you ever watch horror movies. Its always those creepy little kids."

"Kyouya, are you okay? You're acting odd."

"Yes! I'm acting odd, that kid is out to get you."

"I think you should lay down." Tamaki laid a hand on Kyouya's shoulder to bring him down to a nearby sofa.

"Ergh, get off. I'm not sick. It's just that kid, he…he is evil."

Tamaki stood there as if waiting for something more with his eyebrows lifted. But nothing came so he walked back to _Shiro-chan. _Tamaki hugged him with a whispered giggle. Kyouya's demon swirled inside his belly beating angrily. _What ar' ya, Kyouya, a puusay?_strangely the demon had a Viking accent_ ya gunna let that wee kid take ya wuuman?_

Shiro snuggled up to the older blonde, his hand drifting lower.

Kyouya's eyes glinted red and white _da kid's askin' fir it! How der ya want him cooked? I know yer like yer meat boiled aliv' m'boy._

Kyouya tried to hold himself back, if anyone died, there would be a lot of money to pay. Funeral fees, bail, carpet cleaning, emotional therapy for young customers, it would all be an annoying wallet wrenching hassle. But than Shiro looked back at Kyouya and with that one smirk the boy signed away his life.

There was a flash of light and in a second the small blonde freshman was on the floor. The rage took over Kyouya's body and the steam didn't seem to blow off. The kid took some hard punches before Mori, the twins, and Tamaki could pry him off. "You bastard! Stay away from Tamaki! He's not yours to touch you little, little ….vermin! He's mine!..."

Kyouya would have continued his nonsensical blabber if he didn't notice the whole room start to giggle. Well at first it was a giggle, and than a chortle, and than laughter and than a room filled with hysterical hooha.

With glasses coming off the brink of his nose he glared "What?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru came to answer from either side "We didn't know our lord was yours."

Kaoru continued "We didn't know out lord's plan would work. But surely he is a genius." Hikaru followed with "Shiro-kun is our lord's cousin who agreed to play along."

Tamaki picked up his half-conscious cousin who was talking about something to do with Vikings and boiling meat.

Tamaki grumbled "I didn't know mother dearest was so viciously possessive. I'm sorry Shiro-chan.

Kyouya covered his face in his embarrassment _Damn Viking I'm never listening to you again. Wha' yer say to me? Iam part of yer. Yer can't get ridof me hohohoh. Shut up…._

While Kyouya was battling with himself the room dispersed a long with a half conscious Shiro-kun over Mori's shoulder. The only one left was Tamaki who sat beside him. Kyouya looked up to look around at new surroundings, and than look away from the room's only other occupant.

"Kyouya…."

"Mmn"

"We have to sort things out."

"Why?"

"Look at me."

"Fine. Wha-"

Tamaki hugged Kyouya driving him to the floor. "I like you Kyouya."

Tamaki bent down the few inches left to kiss Kyouya. It was light and sweet and awakened another demon, more vicious and demanding than the demon of envy.

_Kyouya want sex!_

END …probably

A/N- I want to end it here. I didn't intend for there to be smut but maybe I will. I'm really indecisive.


End file.
